Mortal Instruments Role Play Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 November 2016
05:26 owwy o/ 05:33 oh! 05:33 u 05:33 you're here too???? 05:33 just got on 05:33 xD 05:33 OH 05:33 (OMG) 05:33 want to see the new chracter page? 05:33 *character 05:33 yah sure 05:34 Skylar Emry 05:35 le amazing 05:35 I need a diff icon pic for her tho 05:35 have u seen the london institute locations? 05:36 I have 05:36 (y) 05:36 alright 05:36 beautiful 05:36 im off for new work 05:36 okai 05:36 that's meant to be york, but... nah 05:36 lmk if you needs help 05:36 kk 05:36 just waiting for yves to get claimed 05:37 oh 05:37 btw 05:37 because ur the one checking all the creations 05:37 I'm thinking of letting you slide, like the admins at camp do 05:37 as of rn 05:37 you and I are the main ones working 05:37 and I can look at them 05:37 :/ 05:38 please dooooo 05:38 and if Dota goes inacive 05:38 and oh, i was thinking about 05:38 *inactive 05:38 o/ Emilia 05:38 adding dining rooms 05:38 okai 05:38 how big IS this wiki??? 05:38 and is the cinema good for the london werewolf clan? 05:38 *shrugs* 05:39 hi wayward o/ 05:39 sure, go for it 05:39 and the devil tavern? 05:39 Dota didn't answer my text 05:39 suuure 05:39 oooookkkkkaaaayyyyy 05:39 :D 05:39 knock yourself out sweetie 05:39 lmk if you needs help 05:39 ;-; I feel useless 05:40 oh, ik 05:40 i'll go recode the creation page 05:40 or should I leave it? 05:40 i could go categorize things.... 05:40 ;-; 05:40 Dx 05:42 Emilia 05:42 who is your model? 05:42 Alicia Vikander 05:42 Models 05:43 Do you want me to add it to the list? 05:43 please 05:44 Alrightie. Also, I fixed the RP post so it should be okay now *fingers crossed* 05:44 mk 05:45 hey wayward 05:45 can i call u wayvell? 05:45 plleeeaaassee 05:45 Sureeee 05:45 XD 05:45 yessss 05:45 xD 05:45 hi wayvell o/ 05:45 better, we'll work on it 05:45 wait 05:46 do I even HAVE a wb for Zander??? 05:46 XD 05:46 If you don't, it's okay. 05:46 i don't 05:46 ;-; 05:46 I go make on 05:46 and one for Skylar 05:46 Kk, I'll just chill out here 05:47 Junny 05:47 I did a thing, and it'll eventually turn into a page 05:48 uh yeah xD 05:48 I hope it'll help new users a little bit 05:49 and rb's 05:51 mhhmm 05:51 ;-; idt James is ready if he won't be active 05:53 on count, we two are the most active 05:53 dunno bout the others 05:53 ;-; 05:54 hopefully Emilia 05:54 so that's three 05:54 rip 05:54 I WON'T GIVE UP DAMMIT 05:54 Wait what 05:54 *is confuzzled* 05:55 if you stay active 05:55 that's three active users on this wiki 05:55 Whoop whoop 05:55 *makes it rain with confetti* 05:55 xD 05:56 Also, my new avie is pretty awesome 05:56 it looks cool 05:56 Dr. Strange 05:56 Or as I like to call it.. 05:56 lolz 05:57 Cumberbooty 05:57 ^^^ 05:57 I wanna see it so badly 05:57 I didn't tonight because well 05:57 uh 05:57 we went to his house instead 06:00 Now I'm a little less confused XD 06:00 Junnt 06:01 *Junny 06:01 don't 06:01 log chat, like 06:01 refresh 06:01 ;-; 06:02 I can always edit the log 06:02 nvm 06:03 XD 06:03 so yea 06:03 that happened 06:04 oh shit 06:04 I just realized 06:04 I accidentally used the same colors as Ekatrina's BW 06:04 *WB 06:04 but his matches his page 06:04 ;-; 06:06 Oh kk that's fine XD 06:10 posted 06:13 kk 06:16 Replied 06:20 posted 06:25 Replied 2016 11 06